


Downtime

by Filaceous



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Masturbation, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Other, i might lowkey add some things about mc in here idk yet, i think i will, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filaceous/pseuds/Filaceous
Summary: What does Yoosung do when LOLOL servers suddenly crash when he's in the middle of a game?Well..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend jazz bc when i told her about this last night she was excited](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+jazz+bc+when+i+told+her+about+this+last+night+she+was+excited).



> i'm super into mystic messenger as of recently and i had this idea in my head since 2am last night i'm working on 3 hours of sleep and i hope this works out love u guys xoxo

“No, no-! You can’t use that attack on him, it’s not gonna work.”

Yoosung used the hand that wasn’t on his mouse to rub at his left temple.

“..Dude, I’m serious! He has +2 fire resistance and he’s gonna totally wreck you if you try it.”

“If you don’t believe me, then look it up on the Wiki page!! Yeah, go ahead, I dare you!”

“…HAH! See, I told you so!!”’

 

It wasn’t until Yoosung heard his guild members’ voices start to cut out that he realized how sluggishly and choppily his character was moving. Oh great – lag.

 

“Hey, guys? Are you all getting this lag, too?”

“…guys?”

 

And in that moment, he was kicked out of the server he was in and the game’s normal menu screen was replaced by a screen that made Yoosung throw his headset off of his head in annoyance.

 

**“Maintenance – LOLOL servers should be back up shortly!”**

 

Awesome, this is _exactly_ what he wanted right now.

 

A light sigh escaped him and his phone vibrated on his desk. He picked it up only to glance at it, then to set it back down -  nothing important. On that note, what the hell was he supposed to do in this extra window of time? There were no new movies he wanted to watch, nobody was currently online due to how late it was, and he was definitely not going to be responsible and do his school work.. so he really only had one other viable option.

 

Plus, it might help to relieve some of that tenseness he felt from playing his games for so long.

 

Considering the thought, he looked around the room as if someone were there to catch him.. what was he thinking? He lived alone. And on that note, he was leaning back in his chair and letting out a light sigh, pulling his top up enough to expose his tummy.

 

It’s weird how even just thinking about doing something so lewd had already had him hard against the strain of his jeans. He wasn’t sure why he was still wearing jeans, anyway – probably because he just hadn’t been bothered to take them off from school the previous day. A hand lowered down to press back against the dull throbbing in his lower half, a contented sigh making its way out from behind parted lips.

 

Somehow, the sound of his fly going down managed to make Yoosung relax his shoulders back just a little more, those violet eyes of his falling lidded, then shut when he reached into his boxers – which probably had some sort of dorky pattern on them, knowing him – and wrapped long, calloused fingers around his arousal. With a tug, his boxers were down toward his knees along with his jeans.

 

His lips parted lightly in a shaky breath, mind suddenly flooding with thoughts – all thoughts of a girl with long brown hair and choppy bangs that fell into her honey-colored eyes in the most graceful way Yoosung has ever seen. His cheeks pinkened and he couldn’t help but bite his lip… this wasn’t the first time he caught himself having such naughty thoughts about her. _What would she think if she knew?_

 

A small, breathy sound that Yoosung didn’t even know he was capable of slipped out from behind his lips as his hand set a slow, grueling pace – he wanted this to last, even if he knew he wouldn’t last for very long. He swallowed thickly as he thought about _god, those perfect pursed lips of hers, they look so soft and kissable and.._

 

Another pant escaped him as his hand tightened around his shaft and he paused to thumb at his tip, which was already wet with precome, and set an even quicker pace for himself. _Her long eyelashes, her pink cheeks.. her neck and her soft breasts covered in love bites, her soft breasts in general._

 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d last like this, he was already feeling close as his mind crossed over to even lewder things than before and he couldn’t help it – _those perfect lips of hers parted in a moan while she straddles over his lower half, his cock buried inside her tight, wet heat, her honey-colored eyes rolling back and her nails digging hard into his shoulders and -_  


Yoosung’s back arched and his shoulders tensed as he hit the peak of his orgasm, ribbons of white hitting his exposed stomach and onto the fabric of his shirt and he didn’t even care about it, just worried about riding out his orgasm for all it was worth. When he was finished he grabbed a tissue and wiped what he could, discarding the top he’d without a doubt stained... oh well.

 

He leaned forward toward his computer and re-opened LOLOL.

 

Oh, hey – the servers were back up.  



End file.
